Firsts
by Weirdgatina
Summary: A short sappy piece about Duo's relationship with the other pilots. Shounen-ai, 1x2x3x4x5


This piece was originally submitted to the Ides of March challenge with the prompt "firsts"

_linebreak_

"Give it back Maxwell," Wufei growled.

"Nu, uh," Duo shook his head, "You gotta come and get it."

He teasingly waved the book in his hand in front of himself. He yelped when Wufei lunged at him and ran from the room. Wufei sprinted after him. He finally cornered the braided menace in the kitchen. Duo grinned and held the book above his head.

"Come on Wuffers, jump for it," he teasingly said the other boy, who despite his best efforts had not grown more than a couple of inches, while his friends had shot up like weeds. The Asian's eyes narrowed and his suddenly punched the American in the stomach. Duo groaned and dropped the book in order to wrap his arms around himself protectively. Wufei expertly caught the books and turned in triumph to leave.

"Jeez Wufei," Duo wheezed, "Didn't your parents teach you how to play nice?"

Wufei paused while Duo levered himself back up. Suddenly the shorter young man spun around and pinned the other to the counter. He leaned up and kissed the other ex-pilot. Duo froze in shock. Then after a second he melted into the expert 's hands moved from where they had pinned Duo's hands to the counter edge. One slid to his hip and the other reached up to fist in the back of Duo's soft hair.

After a prolonged moment, Wufei pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk.

"_That_ is how _I_ play Duo," he said. His smirk turned into a soft smile and left the kitchen, leaving a stunned Duo leaning against the counter with his hand pressed to his lips.

That was his first kiss.

_linebreak_

"This is amazing," Duo nearly shouted in his excitement. This was his first time at a carnival. Trowa had invited him to spend the evening with him and to see the performance his circus was giving there. He followed indulgently as Duo ran to a games booth. After winning a large stuffed dog Duo and Trowa moved to the circus tent. Trowa watched Catherine's acts with a critical eye, and decided he was impressed. His replacement seemed quite fearless, or at least did a good job of pretending it. Duo, however, was excited by everything, but loudly declared later that his favorite act was the one with the lions, tigers and bears (oh my). The huge animals were something he had not seen before. Afterwards Duo and Trowa visited Catherine before riding all the fast, whirling rides. Later when they returned to Duo's house, Trowa walked him up to the front door. Duo began searching through his jacket's pockets looking for his keys.

"Ah man," he muttered, "where did I put them."

He was interrupted by a gentle hand cupping his cheek. He looked up into Trowa's warm eyes. The other smiled slightly and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Duo's lips.

"Good night Duo," he said softly when he pulled away. He smiled again and almost sauntered back to his car. As Duo watched him drive away he realized something.

That was his first date.

_linebreak_

"Duo!" Quatre shouted, "Damn it get back here! That was not funny at all!"

"Aw, come on Kat," Duo said, "it was an accident."

"Why do I not believe that?" Quatre replied.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Duo's eyes narrowed and his voice got cold.

"All I'm saying is that it is an awfully good coincidence that the letters from Relena to Heero were included in those that got ruined."

"Okay fine, I'll admit that I'm not pleased about the letters, but I wouldn't ruin your papers. I know how important they are."

"Oh really?" Quatre's voice dripped with scornful skepticism.

"Yea, really. Fine, if you don't believe me, why don't you go fuck the bastards who wrote your papers for you. If you do it good enough they might rewrite them for you."

The sound of a punch resounded throughout the shocked house.

"How dare you!" Quatre hissed.

"You know what? Fuck you! I'm out of here," Duo responded.

The sound of furious footsteps sounded down the hall. The front door slammed shut a moment later, echoed by the same sound from the garden door.

Heero, Trowa and Wufei looked at each other in shocked horror. Then they exploded in a flurry of action as Trowa and Heero ran after Duo and Wufei chased after Quatre.

That was their first fight.

_linebreak_

Duo snuggled closer to Heero. The fire in the fireplace before them sent flickering shadows about the cozy living room of the rustic hunting lodge.

"This is so nice," Duo sighed. Heero nodded his agreement. They cuddled in silence for a while, enjoying the relaxing break from their rather hectic lives. After a time though, Duo got bored. He rolled on top of Heero and grinned down at him mischeviously before diving in for a deep kiss. Heero reached up and pulled Duo tighter as he deepened the kiss. Duo nearly purred in contentment; Heero kissed like he did everything else, with complete devotion and great care for the details. Duo gently pushed Heero down flat. The blue eyed boy obediently lay back, but pulled Duo down with him to instigate another deep kiss. Duo eagerly tugged Heero's clothes off, his own clothes following quickly after. The rest of the night was spent with little actual sleep as the kisses between Duo and Heero dissolved into passionate love making. Outside the snow continued to silently and gently coat the ground.

That was his first time.

_linebreak_

Spread out on top of Quatre's house on a blanket, Duo pressed into Trowa who had an arm securely around him. Next to him Quatre was cuddled in Heero's lap. Wufei was sprawled with his head in Duo's lap where the brunet had pulled him down. Down in the garden they could hear the party guests counting down to midnight and the New Year. When they reached zero, clocks chimed, and fireworks exploded in the skies above. The pilots exchanged the traditional twelve kisses.

As Duo settled back down into the pile of bodies the pilots had ended up forming, with the full intention of spending the rest of the night out in the balmy air, he wished for another hundred years with all his beloved lovers. Because, although there were fights and fear when others were out on missions, this was the first time Duo felt he belonged somewhere, the first time he was loved like this, and the first time he was in love.


End file.
